


Truth and Lies

by eternal_moonie



Category: Choices: Perfect Match
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Perfect Match is this story about this dating company that can get you the perfect match based on simply filling out a survey. I got the idea for this fic during Episode 11 of who knows how many there'll be. The app updates the story with 1 new chapter every Wednesday. App is called Choices: Stories You Play.





	Truth and Lies

Title: Truth and Lies  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Perfect Match is this story about this dating company that can get you the perfect match based on simply filling out a survey. I got the idea for this fic during Episode 11 of who knows how many there'll be. The app updates the story with 1 new chapter every Wednesday. App is called Choices: Stories You Play.  
~~~~

What am I thinking?! The main character thought as he stood there watching his best friend Damien chop some wood... in a half-naked state.  
Hayden being a robot... android... scared me to death! I don't think I can be with him anymore. The reveal of him being a machine is just too much for me... The main character continued to think as he dared to come out of his secret spot where he watched Damien the private investigator do his thing.  
How long have I known Damien again? I can't believe I have never seen him like this. Or maybe I did and just didn't notice him like that. I mean, look at that physique! I bet he works out at night and then takes a steaming hot shower before bed and may or may not jack off while thinking about men... or women... hell if I know his sexual preference, I mean there was that woman mentioned in the files and we just met his ex-partner here at the safe house.  
"Hey, you." Damien said as he noticed his best friend walk toward him. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly? I can't take this anymore. The moment I found out about Hayden being a machine I... I freaked out. You were right, I never should have let my cousin talk me into trying this dating agency in the first place! Give me that!" the main character said and grabbed the axe from Damien's hands.  
Damien wrapped his hands on the handle of the axe, coïncidentally around his best friend's hands. No way was he going to let his best friend swing that axe around while he felt that emotion.  
"Do you even know how to chop wood? And not when you're upset like this! Calm down!"  
But still the main character struggled to get the axe from his best friend.  
"How can I calm down when my boyfriend isn't even real?!"  
"Dude, don't. Just relax, calm down and give me back the axe. Count to ten if it makes you relax. I'll show you how to."  
The main character grinned. "Oh, I've been watching you do that for a while now, I think I got it."  
Damien looked him in the eye as he stopped struggling to get the axe from him.

His hands left the touch of having been on his best friend's hands, which actually felt nice.

"You did? Oh, okay, dude, show me how I did it then. Go stand there and I'll put a piece of wood there for you to chop. Just don't chop my fingers off."  
"I wouldn't dare do that, Damien. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

But hurting Hayden is okay? Damien thought as he placed some wood on the spot and took a step back - make that several steps.

"Okay, tough guy, show me how it's done." the private investigator said with a smile. "And you may want to take off your shirt to prevent sweat from going into your shirt."

Gee, good idea, buddy, the main character thought as he dropped the axe on that spot so he could take his shirt off first and then held the axe in his hands again with a firm grip.

"Good, back up a few steps is very good of you to do." The main character said with a grin.

He put the sharp edge of the axe on the spot of the wood he wanted to cut, hoisted it up into the air and then brought it down in a vertical motion.

But Damien wasn't looking at the cut of perfection, instead he was looking at his best friend, the male perfection of his best friend's chest.

"Now how's that, Damien?" his best friend asked him then with a grin.

"Huh, what?" Damien blinked and looked at his friend's face instead of his perfectly chiseled chest.

"Aww, you mean to tell me you finally got me to chop wood for you - well, for the rest of us at the safe house - and you didn't even look at me perfectly chopping that piece of wood?" the main character pouted.

"Guilty." Damien immediately replied, some pink showing on his cheeks.

"Oh." his best friend.

Then he thought he realized what that meant.

"Ohhhhh. Wait. If you weren't checking me out chopping wood then you were..."

"Drop the axe." Damien said, more like ordered him to, followed by his name.

Thunk!

The axe was dropped.

Damien came closer, actually daring to let his perfect chiseled chest touch that of his best friend's perfect one.

"Checking out the best friend I've had for so many years." Damien whispered.

"His perfect chest, to be precise." Damien added.

And then he acted.

He wrapped his arms around his best friend's body and went for it.

Planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Damien!"

The name of the main character was voiced next.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner how I felt about you. But then you heard about your cousin's Eros match and you wanted to try it for yourself and I..."

"Hey, don't worry."

"Don't worry?! DON'T WORRY?! Hayden got shot trying to save your ass from getting tazered by the Big Bad Eros Personnel who want to take Hayden back into well their "custody", and yes, a piece of his skin that isn't human was shown, we went to Berlin where we are now, hiding out at my safe house with my ex-partner!!"

"Damien, please, calm down." The main character said as he let his hands slide down Damien's perfect chest, actually daring to slide them down his pants... but choosing the back of his pants, so they touched his hidden ass cheeks instead of the front.

When Damien felt that he let his best friend go and grabbed one of those hands to slide down his front to the growing erection in his pants.

He was positive that he felt another piece of arousal in his best friend's pants too.

"Kiss me," Damien whispered as he looked into those eyes that had been there since Day One, okay, until he had gone to see the world and go on adventures with the CIA and the FBI.

So his best friend kissed him back.

With all the passion he could put in that kiss.

Damien's hands flew down to the zipper and unzipped the fly to bring forth his best friend's hardened cock, to expose the need to know that he was feeling the same thing he was feeling inside his own jeans, then quickly did the same to his own jeans.

When their cocks touched, starting a bit of an erotic swordplay, Damien deepened the kiss by adding his touch into the mix of kisses.

"Need... to feel... you..." Damien panted.

"I understand if you want to feel mine in your mouth first." he quickly added with every feverish kiss he gave his best friend's lips.

"Go... ahead..." the main character moaned against his lips.

So Damien got on his knees and didn't even think about stroking that perfect man's cock, he had been stroking his own for too damn long, so he had taken that cock into his mouth right from the start the moment he came level to it.

"Mmmm, Damien," filled Damien's ears, which only made his own cock that much harder.

Must... not start stroking my cock right now, I've done that plenty of times, wanting... hoping... that this would happen, Damien thought as he sucked the cock of the man he had forever loved but had been too afraid to confess his feelings to.

Not anymore.

Feeling the man's fingers in his hair got him even more excited, and he couldn't wait to have his cock inside his ass, or to ride that cock in bed, dare he think the spot he had put the big chunks of wood on to be their place one would sit on while the other rode the other's cock?

I hope so, Damien thought, not wanting this night to end.

Only then did he stop sucking to exchange his mouth for one of his hands, finally giving a handjob to the forbidden lover that he deep down had secretly wanted all along.

"Want to suck my cock now?" he asked him, showing the mirth clearly evident on his face.

"Yes, I want to so bad." picked up his ears.

Damien leaned back against the nearest tree and waited to feel those gorgeous lips around his own hardened member.

When he felt that connection being made, he had to pinch his bare nipples to keep from cumming in his best friend's mouth right then and there, the feeling was so good.

Unlike Damien, the main character did jack himself off while he sucked Damien's cock.

Before Damien was sure that one more lick would make reach that apex, Damien pulled out and kissed him hard.

"Please, sit down on that free spot where we chopped wood."

"You sure I won't have cuts?"

"100%. I'll even pay for your new pair of pants if they rip."

"Okay," he said and did what Damien requested.

Damien mounted him, his ass finding that delicious erection and filling him perfectly.

"Ahhh, I love you, baby!" Damien groaned as he felt that connection being made and slowly began to ride him.

His cock bounced up and down against his baby's beautiful chest, feeling like every time he would slam down on that gorgous pleasure knob from his friend that the road to orgasm was one step closer.

"I love you too, Damien." the main character groaned as he claimed those perfect Damien lips.

"Ahhh, baby... I'm close..." Damien told him as he sped up his riding.

"Me too," was the reply.

"Please come inside me," Damien told him, or was it an order?

Egged on by the command or just because of Damien telling him that, did the main character speed up his thrusts, even gripping Damien's ass cheeks as if that would allow him to thrust his cock into Damien's ass even deeper.

"Ohhhhhh fuck yeah!" Damien chose to shout as he felt his best friend's cum release deep inside his asshole, the cum hitting him again and again and as if by fate, thick globs of cum shots against that beautiful chest of the main character.

"NNnnnnhhhhhhh!!!!" That person shouted when he felt his cock do that to Damien's asshole.

They stayed like that until they were sure all their cum had been spent.

Wowzers, I hadn't expected that much cum. Had they even had sex yet? Damien wondered.

They broke apart just as Damien imagined himself freaking out by asking what he was going to do about Hayden now.

His new boyfriend told him that he now had to break up with Hayden, that they were the couple now, and that Hayden just had to find his own Match.

"Damien?" the main character asked him.

"Huh, what?" he asked, snapping back to reality.

"Where did you go, Stallion Damien? Did your soul leave your body for a second? No, sure felt like a minute. Can't have been an hour, that'd be really weird."

"No, nothing of the sort." Damien answered as they zipped up their drained cocks and put their own shirt back on.

"Are you hungry?"

"Honestly, yeah, I could eat you up all over again."

The main character laughed.

"As much as I would love to do that again, aren't you in need of something to eat? I bet you my cousin or your ex-partner or even Sloane or maybe my now ex Hayden has whipped up something good in the kitchen for all of us."

"Oh, yeah, of course I am, hungry like a lion." Damien said dejectedly at the mention of Hayden.

They turned around and walked back toward the safe house with their supply of cut wood.

The End.


End file.
